


Wicked: These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

by DonnaJossee



Category: Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaJossee/pseuds/DonnaJossee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being kidnapped from Arkham, Harleen Quinzel wakes up to a different reality, thinking things couldn't get worse from there. Little did she know, things would go from bad, to complete hell in 9 short months. (Takes place after Wicked Re-loaded)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Prologue _ **

_Giddy, childlike laughter filled the air of Gotham as The Clown Prince happily carried the passed out Harleen Quinzel out of Arkham Assylum, gunshots and screams still echoing off the walls of the building. Jonny Frost, at the moment - his favorite person in the world for helping him break loose from hell - lay Hadlynn Quinzel, Harleen's younger sister, in the back of the black car as Joker lay Harleen in the back as well. Hadlynn passed out from pure terror, well - trauma, at least. She could still see her sister thrashing from the high power of the ECT, that, along with the blood loss she experienced was too much. She was out of it within a couple of minutes of the "procedure"._

_But, that didn't bother Joker. Not. One. Bit. He was on fucking cloud nine. He only hoped the ECT got rid of Harley's "good" side, temporarily at least while he planned on how to get her to ACE Chemical Plant without her trying to run from him or kill him. He could go now, but he wanted to see if the shock therapy even managed to help a little bit._

_Once they got to his very large estate, he carried his dear Doctor in and carried her to his room. He looked down at her form lying on his bed. White doctors coat, red button up blouse, black skirt, glasses. He sighed. Nope. He wasn't dealing with this moody bitch side of Harleen anymore. Her tossed the glasses aside and wretched her hair from its pony tail, He hummed as he unbuttoned her shirt and shredded her skirt with a knife. He smiled to himself, grabbing one of his nice button downs from his closet and putting it on her, as he was about to start buttoning the shirt, he looked down at her stomach. He suddenly felt a pang of nerves._

_What if he did harm their child, his heir, more than he intended to?_

_He forced himself to say "fuck it" and the guilt and nervousness was washed away instantly at the disregard of his own kid. That didn't stop him from tracing his tattooed fingers over the woman's tummy, gently. The thought of his own little hell raiser around the house. . . he suddenly felt happier at the thought. The kid could be a very important asset to him and his girlfriend, indeed._

_Girlfriend?_

_He didn't know where that came from. . . but he didn't feel revolted by the thought. The last time he was really "tied down" in a relationship, he was married to his high school sweetheart. Since his whole life did a complete 360, he didn't bother with titles or relationships. He didn't care to. He had Jonny Frost. The man was loyal as a golden retriever, he never once argued with him, the second Joker needed anything Jonny would always get it. Joker even considered him a friend. Not one memory of unleashing hell didn't involve his good ole' pal Jonny boy by his side. He pursed his lips in thought. He supposed now, he'd have to make room for his dear Harley Quinn. He loved her. Well, he didn't feel love all that much - he cared for her a little, her smile and laugh was contagious. Those were two of her best assets. He could tell they were gonna have fun._

_Hadlynn on the other hand. . . he wondered how long it'd take for her to find out about her family. It was obvious! Both her parents, and her sister, had fair skin and blue eyes and blonde hair. Sure, Harleen bleached hers a little lighter, but he'd done his research and in childhood photo's, her hair was still blonde, just darker._

_Hadlynn had black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. Well, one brown, one green - so basically still brown because green is still a brown eyed gene._

_He thought for a moment, perhaps he could just tell her himself, but that wouldn't be fun. He smiled, stepping the bathroom to shower when the blonde stirred on his bed. He snapped his attention to her, walking slowly to the bed._

_Her blue eyes snapped open and looked at him, the first thing she did was scream a blood curdling scream._


	2. Uneasy Lies The Head That Wears The Crown

****If you haven't read the first book, then this probably won't make any sense****

**Warning - *Explicit* Sexual Situations - *Explicit* Language**

**_ Uneasy Lies The Head that Wears a Crown _ **   
_Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt  
No Legacy is as rich as honesty. - William Shakespeare_

"Try not to look too happy, Duchess." Hadlynn looked up from her bath to see Joker leaning against the door frame.

"Not talking to you." she sighed, clutching her bottle of whiskey from where she sat in the bubble-filled bathtub.

"She's fine!" he stepped forward, clearly happy.

"No, she's not! Joker, do you even know what the fuck you could've done? You do realize that she's already showing signs of memory loss, right?" Hadlynn hissed to him and he chuckled.

"That was kinda the point."

"You're. Sick." she spat, taking another swig of her drink.

"Thank. You." he replied back. "Now, miss priss, hurry up and come down stairs. We need to discuss something." he ordered.

"I'm getting out and I'm going to bed. I have no desire to speak with you, or Jonny, or anyone else but my sister at the moment." she barked back and he rolled his jaw.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm. Not. Spea-king. To. You. Or. Jon-ny. Has all the crazy running through your veins deprived you of understanding English?" Joker clenched his jaw and walked to the tub, suddenly grabbing her leg, digging his thumb into her stitched up bullet wound. She winced, her hand grabbing her gun quickly, pressing it to the mans jaw - but that didn't stop his threats.

"I will break your spine like a twig, Hadlynn."

"Good, you'd be doing me a fucking favor." she spat back, her words caused him to pull back slowly.

"Down stairs when you get out." he slammed the door behind him as he left.

"There she is!" Joker smiled gently after Harleen was done screaming. Her whole body shook, sweat dripping down her body.

"Joker? What- Where am I?" she sat up, looking around. She looked down, seeing that she was in one of Joker's shirts and she calmed immediately.

"We're home." he ran his fingers gently over her features and she nodded slowly.

"What happened?" she furrowed her brows. He smiled to himself.

"What all do you remember?" he asked softly, she swallowed the lump in her throat and thought for a moment.

"Hady telling me. . . " she trailed off trying to remember. "She told me, um. . . "

"Shh, don't stress yourself out, Harls. All that matters is that we're together, right?" he beamed. Her features lit up a little at his words as she nodded slowly. "Exactly. Now, I'm about to go shower. When I get out, we'll have plenty of time to spend together." he kissed her forehead and she whimpered at the loss of contact when he pulled away from her. She had to wash the makeup off her face. She could feel it sticking to her skin, her mascara was sticky against her lashes and she was soon in the bathroom as well, standing at his sink, staring at her reflection.

She looked like a hot mess.

As she scrubbed foundation and mascara from her features, her eyes shifted to the mirror - which was positioned right infront of the shower, giving her a perfect view of Joker showering in the large, glass walled shower. Steam surrounded him, making every tattoo jump from his skin in a weird way. . . it was almost beautiful. She had to look away when she felt her mouth water at the sight of his strong, dripping wet, back muscles ripple under his skin. When he turned to rinse the shampoo from his hair, she quickly looked down at the sink, her face turning bright red from seeing his cock. Yeah, she'd seen it before but not in a steamy shower while he was covered in scalding water and soap.

She finished washing her face and headed back to his room, stretching her muscles. She poured a drink and waited for him to get out of the shower, and when he did - sweet baby Jesus.

He stepped from the bathroom, only a towel hanging from his hips. She felt her mouth open as she looked at him. His v-line as sharp as some of his knives, she noticed, and her body screamed when she saw he had a boner. He cleared his throat, grabbing her attention.

"Huh?" she asked, taking a moment to actually take her eyes off his mouth watering body. When she looked up, he had a smirk on his lips.

"Enjoying the show?" he looked down and she absent mindedly nodded, biting her lip. He stepped to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her to his bare chest. Her finger tips traced one of the tattoos on his shoulder and he brushed a few blonde hairs from her face.

"I missed you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest, her hands falling to rest at his hips.

"We just saw each other last night, Harley." he explained to her, an adorable little frown pulled at her lips.

"Oh, right. I forgot." she furrowed her brows. "But I still missed sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Well aren't you sweet," he mumbled, his hand running through her hair. He leaned down and teasingly pressed his lips down to hers for a couple of seconds.

"I'm very sweet." she stated matter-of-fact. There it was. Her adorable little sense of humor. He chuckled, picking her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, her fingers running through his damp, green, locks as she crashed her lips to his desperately trying to get as close to him as she could.

"Yes, you are." he whispered back as she rested her forehead against his.

"I'm too tired to do anything tonight," she admitted and he ran his hand down her back soothingly.

"Good thing you won't have to." he dropped her to the bed and she giggled uncontrollably as he peppered kisses from her ankle to her thigh while his hand rubbed and squeezed at her other leg. His kisses got slower and sensual as he reached her inner thigh. She groaned, placing a hand in his hair.

"I just said I didn't feel like doing anything tonight." she whined a little.

"You aren't doing anything, you're laying down. I'm the one that's gonna be doing all the damn work, Dear." he spoke in a smartass tone and she squeezed her legs closed, frowning.

"Smartass," she mumbled.

"What did you just call me?" he snapped and she smiled sweetly, trying to avoid a fight.

"It's not important, Daddy." she ran a hand up his chest and he roughly removed her panties, making her flush. "Mistah J! I'm gonna be exhausted after this, not tonight, please." she lied back down and rubbed her forehead. He rolled his eyes and pried her legs open, his jaw slackened at the sight. He placed a hand around her throat, as one of his fingers took advantage of her spread legs, slipping into her. She whimpered and he kissed her harshly, his silver teeth biting down on her lip, making her gasp. His tongue slid into her mouth, she tasted like Bourbon and blood from where he bit into her lip. She moaned a louder as he moved another finger into her tight pussy, picking up his pace in her. He trails his lips down her body and she unbuttons his shirt on her, his lips brushing over her stomach, pressing a soft kiss there before finally getting where she needed him most. He removed his fingers and She arched her back as his tongue lapped at her soaking cunt, licking up to her clit, his teeth grazing the sensitive nerves. Her hands pushed at his head, trying to get him off of her, it was too much for her to handle at the moment. He just laughed, hooking his arms under her legs, putting her thighs over his shoulders as his hands grab her wrists, holding them still as his tongue plunged deeper into her, savoring her addictive taste. "Joker," she gasped as he moved back to her clit, licking and biting at her like it was his last meal. "Ah! Jesus - fuck!" she moaned, her legs trying to pull him closer. He let her wrists go and she tangled her fingers in his hair. He shoved three fingers into her and she screamed, feeling the pressure in her stomach build. His long fingers brush against her g-spot and she bucked her hips. "Daddy, please," she begged him and he smiled, running his tongue over her clit again as his fingers hit the same spot. She bucked again, throwing her head back. He kept hitting that spot until she was crying, but she didn't dare come, not without permission. "Please, please can I please come?" she moaned out. He feels her walls tighten around his fingers and he growls.

"Don't you dare, not until I say it's okay." he warned. She whimpered at his words, her breathing becoming more and more like pants. He laughed as she struggled to hold off, he knew she was throbbing for a release, using every inch of will power to keep from disappointing him. He made sure he hit that particular spot one more time, to test her. She didn't come, but tears ran down her face. "Come for me," he grinned down at her. It didn't take two seconds before she was spasming around his fingers, moaning loudly as she came down from her high. He pulled his fingers from her now almost red heat from where he'd bitten and licked, and put them to her lips. She didn't hesitate to lick his fingers clean, moaning. He patted her head and sighed. "Get cleaned up, I need to go talk with Hady, I'll be back soon." he promised her and she nodded.

"What did you want?" Hadlynn crossed her arms as she stepped into the kitchen to see Jonny and Joker. They looked to her and Joker hummed happily. Jonny shifted uncomfortably, knowing Hadlynn was pissed beyond belief with him.

"Have a little chat," Joker cleared his throat.

"About. . . ?" Hadlynn crossed her arms, leaning against the bar. He and Jonny exchanged a look and Hadlynn furrowed her brows.

"How exactly did you manage to get away from my guys, Hadlynn?" Joker asked and she shrugged.

"I shot two of them, I fought with one of them and broke his arm then shot him in the head. Why? Gonna perform ECT on me, too, to teach me a lesson?" She hissed and he chuckled, clapping his hands once and looking to Jonny.

"I have a proposition," he stepped to her slowly, she looked at Jonny and he nodded for her to trust the clown, whatever it may be.

"I'm listening." she sighed, his hand brushed her hair back and he grabbed her shin in his fingers gently.

"Because you think it's perfectly okay to kill my men -"

"I was protecting my sister!"

"And now we all know they clearly died for nothing!" he snapped. "Anyway, you are now in debt to me! So fun, I know."

"You have me all sorts of fucked up if you think I'm in debt to you. It was a few moron henchmen, it's not like you care about any of them!" She should've expected Joker to slap her, but she didn't. She saw Jonny step forward at the action though and Joker grabbed her chin harder.

"Fine then, you're in debt for drug money you owe me."

"When the hell did I ever cheat you out of drug mon- "

"Nathan never paid for whatever drugs he got for you."

"Not my fault you don't charge your guys for your supply." She gritted through her teeth.

"Oh, no, no, no. You see, that's no longer going to be a problem - your debt, that is." he assured her.

"And why's that?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Because, dear, dear, Duchess Quinzel. . . you are going to work for me." he smiled shiningly down at her and she felt as though she were going to be sick.

"What?" she choked out. "I - No! No I'm not. . . "

"Oh, you will." Joker seethed and she shrank back, trying to get away from him.

"You can't make me!" she yelled. Joker pulled a gun from his hip and pulled the hammer back, pressing it to her jaw.

"No, I can't. But I can sure as hell blow this pretty little face to hell."

"Hady," Jonny spoke from behind Joker.

"Go ahead, I know exactly what I'd have to do if I work for you. I'm not killing people. I refuse to kill anyone who isn't trying to harm me." Joker rolled his eyes at her and turned to Jonny.

"Told you the gun wouldn't change her mind, can we drown her in chemicals now? I know that'd clear all of those boring morals right out of that ignorant little mind of hers." he tapped her temple with the gun and she flinched.

"Hadlynn, it's not that bad, honestly. You're lucky he's not killing you for fighting back." Jonny spoke to her softly and she shook with anger. "All you gotta do is make sure nobody shoots him when we go out for a job. You don't have to kill anyone but the ones who try to hurt him, if you don't want to kill for nothing."

"You can't get your giant panda prick to help protect you?" she looked to Joker who sighed.

"It'd be really hard for the panda to seduce my enemies to not target me now, wouldn't it?" he scoffed. Her face twisted in realization.

"Oh, I get it. You need a pretty piece of ass to get you out of sticky situations when your guns won't, right?" Hadlynn rolled her jaw, angry.

"A distraction, really. I'd get Harley to but I don't like to share, even if it's just for a job."

"What's that mean?"

"You know, incase you have to jump into bed with Bob and a couple of his guards while we dig through his safe for money he owes us." Joker creates an example of a situation she'd be 'a distraction' in.

"What?! Jonny! You're okay with this?!" she screamed, making Joker place a hand to his ear.

"Ow." he clenched his teeth.

"You don't have to sleep with anyone. At the most you'd just have to act like you were and kill them before anything happened." Jonny rubbed his forehead.

"That still requires me to murder innocent. . . " she thought her words through as Joker laughed. "Alright, that still requires me to murder non-innocent people who just haven't fucked with me personally. It'd be hard to kill them if I don't actually have a reason to hate them." Hadlynn looked between the two men.

"Next job we have, Jonny's ex wife ditched him for the head guy of it. And she drowned his kid with the help of the man, so that she could slut around on Jonny with the same fucker who has owed me more money than I can even remember." Joker's voice was shaky with anger as his wild, blue eyes bore into her brown and green. She looked to Jonny - his expression saying that Joker shouldn't have told her that part. A pang of anger, for the woman and whoever this man who owed Joker, rushed through her. She sighed and looked back to Joker.

"Fine. I'll work for you, but keep my sister out of gang deals. If you want to raise hell for fun, I already know she's gonna wanna be right there with you, but when it comes to fucking with business deals, I'll go. You keep her out of those." she spoke sternly and he grinned silver, placing his gun on his hip.

"Deal."

 


	3. We Know What We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Nathan taught Hadlynn how to shoot earlier in their relationship and that she doesn't just randomly know how to do it

**Warning - *Explicit* Language -**

_**We Know What We Are**  
but know not what me may be. - William Shakespeare_

"Hadlynn, this is Jason. This is the third time I've called you, kind of getting really tired of your 'I'll be back tonight when really I won't be' shit. Call me back when you get the chance." Jason sighed, hanging up and tossing his phone to the bed, dropping the towel from his waist to pull on a pear of flannel pajama pants. He stepped into the bathroom to hang the towel up when he felt a pair of hands trail up his back. He smiled, turning to see the short brunette. Lana Miller.

"That," she whispered, kissing his jaw. "Was amazing." he grinned down at her. "Just like old times." she added as he pulled her lips to his, one of his hands resting on her neck as the other travelled down to her ass.

"Except I'm not buying you anything in return." He scoffed and she pouted a little bit.

"Jason," she whined and he laughed. "Kidding." she kissed him again. "I don't really want things in return, having you in me is enough." Jason grinned down at her, brushing a few brown hairs from her face.

After all the shit with Hadlynn went down, he decided to get even. If Hadlynn could fuck raunchy people, he could fuck raunchy people , too. He had tried his best not to imagine it was Hadlynn who was moaning and panting his name, begging him to go faster and harder while him and Lana were fucking - that would've defeated the purpose of sleeping with another woman. He wanted to get revenge, to prove that Hadlynn Quinzel didn't mean as much as she might've thought. Well, she didn't really think she meant that much. He never admitted to having feelings for her, he tried not to show it.

"Wouldn't that be fun?" Lana broke his thoughts, he didn't realize she was saying something the whole time he was thinking.

"Huh?"

"I was saying, we should go out to dinner tonight." Lana repeated, furrowing her brows a little bit. "Then maybe me and you can have a little filthy encore of what happened in your bed a few minutes ago?" she played in his wet hair and he thought for a moment.

"Mmm, maybe. I'll just have to see if I work tonight." He lied. Not completely, the only 'work' he had to do was Robin. . . which if Hadlynn didn't call him back, he'd suit up and tears the city apart looking for her. Since Joker's breakout that practically massacred all of Arkham Asylum - with the exception of most inmates, they were shipped to black gate - he guessed Hadlynn knew about it. She lied, telling him it was a drill, and now she was ignoring him.

She needed to be arrested. Or punished.

A roll of lust went through him at the thought of her begging him to fuck her as he teased her, building her up, only to stop and taunt her more. Her naked under him, or on top of him as he pounded into her. Lana noticed the growing bulge in his pants and lightly gasped, amused.

"Already hard just thinking about me on your dick again?" She asked seductively.

Not you.

He wanted to say aloud, but held it in.

"I'll see about tonight, as for now, I need to speak with my father about something." he kissed her lips before heading out of his bathroom and room, searching for Bruce.

 

 

"Good afternoon," Harley stretched, looking to Joker. He was laying with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. She was about to speak when he cut her short.

"Aren't you a little too old for slumber parties, Harls?" he asked. She furrowed her brows, about to ask when all the sudden she felt the bed shift under someone's weight. She turned to her left to see her little sister curled up by her, her black curls were messy and she was wearing a pair of spandex shorts and one of Jonny's old shirts. Harley looked to her boyfriend and smiled innocently.

"Sorry, it stormed last night, she doesn't like thunderstorms." she explained to him.

"I know this is a large bed, but I'm being generous enough to let you sleep in here with me." He spoke harshly and Harley frowned, sitting up on her knees, crossing her arms.

"She got scared. She's always been that way. Ever since we were kids she's always crawled into bed with me when there was a storm. She hates them."

"And I used to hate guns, it's called getting over it. She's almost nineteen, she shouldn't be scared of thunder and lightning." he stood and she rolled her jaw, getting up as well and walking to the bathroom, brushing her teeth. When she came out, Jonny was talking to Joker in the corner of the room about something. Harley stepped to Hadlynn and brushed the curls from her face. Hadlynn's eyes opened slowly and she groaned.

"Time to get up." Harley sighed to her baby sister. Hadlynn pulled the covers over her head. "Hady, c'mon! We got things to do." she shook her and Hadlynn let her middle finger out of the comforter and Harley tried to bite it.

"Harls, stop!" Hadlynn barked, but Harley kept trying to latch onto her sisters finger.

"Get up!" she urged. Hadlynn shoved her off, but Harley just got back to where she was, ripping the covers from her sister. "I'll bite you if you don't get up!" Harley exclaimed playfully, Hadlynn snapped up, her hair covering her face - she looked like the Grudge.

"You better not. You've fucked Joker. You have rabies probably." she retorted. Harley laughed sarcastically, suddenly pouncing on her sister. Hadlynn managed to get out of the blondes grip, pinning her down, straddling her. They both noticed Jonny and Joker looking at them with lustful eyes. They looked back to each other and convulsed into laughter. "WE'RE SISTERS, PERVERTS!" Hadlynn yelled to the two men as Harley shoved her off of her. Hadlynn rolled back and landed on her knees in the floor. She was face to face with something on a part of the red bed cover. She narrowed her eyes, seeing more of it and suddenly yelped, jumping back on the bed, standing at the head board and screeching.

"What is it, what is it?!" Harley asked curiously.

"I was this close," she held her thumb and pointer finger only a centimeter apart. "to getting some of Joker's nut on me!" She shuddered and Harley's laughter ripped through the room as she fell back, bouncing right off the bed and into the floor, laughing even more.

"C'mon, Sis! Ain't that bad!" Harley laughed more, Hadlynn grabbed a pillow. "Don't taste too bad either -ah!" she started laughing again as Hadlynn shoved the pillow down over her sisters face.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't wanna hear about him busting a nut in your mouth, Harley!" Hadlynn scolded her now struggling to breathe sister. She finally let her up, and Harley gasped for breath, still chuckling.

The two looked to their boyfriends, who were now looking a little worried.

"Oh c'mon, fella's! Laugh a little, you live longer!" Harley stood, helping the still scarred Hadlynn up.

"We know how to laugh, we're trying to discuss business." Joker gritted through his teeth to the blonde, if looks could kill - she'd be dead.

"And that's all you had to say," she grabbed Hadlynn's hand and walked to the door. "We'll be downstairs if you need us."

"Tonight? I thought you said that's weeks down the line, Boss!" Jonny crossed his arms, his eyes widening.

"What does it matter, Jonny? It's simple. We go in, Hadlynn does what she needs to, we get my money, and we're gone! They won't even catch us." Joker explained to him.

"You can't simply rip Penguin off without getting caught somewhere down the line, J. If he don't come after us tonight, he'll try to pick us off one by one, and I am not putting Hadlynn in harms way again for a couple grand."

"You'll do exactly what the fuck I tell you to do." Joker grabbed his shoulder. "I like having you around, Jonny. But don't think, for a second, I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes for not following orders. Remember who the hell you're talking to."

"I'm sorry, k? I just. . . I don't want her hurt, I know you don't want Harley hurt either."

"No, not necessarily."

"Than why're you doing this? So what if he still owes us two-thousand dollars, we're fucking millionaires, J! We can live without two grand!"

"It's the principal of the thing. Besides, he's the bastard responsible for shooting your little play thing. Don't you think a little revenge is reasonable?" Joker asked, grinning a little.

"What's the plan?" Jonny sighed and Joker patted his back.

"Hadlynn causes some trouble in the old mans restaurant, get's his attention, we sneak in through the back, get rid of his peasant body guards, find the way to the cellar, crack into his company safe and grab what he owes."

"Somethin' is tellin' me it ain't gone be that simple," Jonny raises his brows and Joker chuckles.

"Damn right, We'll be lucky if we get out with all our limbs and digits intact, but it's an eye for an eye. I need that two grand for a payment I owe and you get to shoot down all the fuckers who're trying to kill our girls. The utter satisfaction of that, all on its own, should be enough for you to want to come along." Joker stepped to his closet and grabbed a black blazer, putting it on and buttoning it.

"One problem," Jonny rubbed his forehead.

"See this is why, my good friend, I keep you around and plot with you. You love picking every little detail apart and finding every worst case scenario and red light we may stumble upon so, please do - what is the problem with this one?" He grabbed his gun and placed it in the holster under his blazer.

"What happens when they recognize their distraction?" Joker stops fixing his appearance in the mirror and turns to the man.

"Hmm. . . I doubt they'll be too worried about who she is." He mumbles, but Jonny hears it.

"And why's that?"

"Well, they'll either be A) fighting for their life. B) trying to gang bang her. Or, C) dead too fast to know what the fuck hit them."

"You really think some of those pigs will try to rape her?" Jonny asked, worried now. Joker hummed, stepping to his closet, pulling out a dark green colored, velvet dress that was in a clear bag. He smiled at it and looked to his friend.

"She's a tough girl, she'll handle herself perfectly in the mean streets of this damned city, I promise, Pal." he also grabbed a shoe box, two, black velvet boxes that you'd have jewelry in and a box from under his bed, which Jonny knew was filled with knives and guns. He handed the weapon filled box to Jonny and headed to Hadlynn's room. "Duchess!" Joker calls out, after a moment, Hadlynn and Harley appear in and he chunks all the stuff onto the bed.

"What's all this stuff?" Harley sits on the bed with furrowed brows.

"Hadlynn, you are to wear this tonight." he motioned to the dress and the shoe box with the jewelry boxes placed on top of it.

"The hell are you two doin' tonight?" Harley raised a suspicious brow.

"Talons away, Harley girl, it's not like that." he hissed out and she looked at her sister. He opened the box that contained plenty of weapons and dumped them all on the bed. "Pick your poison." He stepped to the door. "Harley, can you be a doll and help your sister get ready?" He asked. She furrowed her brows, but nodded obediently. "Good girl. Me and Jonny will be. . . going over plans with the guys while you sort through all of this. We leave at 6:00 but be ready by 5:30 so we have plenty of time to go over procedure." he left, shutting the door as Jonny followed behind him.

"What's this for?" Hadlynn heard Harley ask. She looked over her things and rubbed her head.

"A job."

"What?" Harley snapped to her.

"Did he not tell you? I work for him now." Hadlynn shrugged, Harley felt her body burn with anger.

How could he?! How could he put my baby sister in harms way like that?!

"It's fine, Harls. Seriously, I've already gotten used to the idea."

"Well, I'm not! What the hell is he thinking? You could get killed!"

"Harley, I don't like it either, but I'm not doing it for him."

"Than who the hell are you -"

"It doesn't matter, alright? I'll go get a shower and you can do what you did the night of my prom and pick and prod at me with 160 degree's heating tools and mascara, okay?"

"The night of your prom?" Harley scoffed.

"Minus the LSD and Smirnoff, of course."

"I don't know, it is Joker, the man has yet to fucking surprise me too much."

"Cheer up butter cup, if you do my make up and hair while you're sad, I'll come out looking like death." Harley rolled her eyes and shooed at Hadlynn to the bathroom to shower.

Hadlynn examined herself in the mirror, she looked completely different. Her usually frizzy curls weren't frizzy, but smooth and perfect. Her full lips were adorned with a lipstick the shade of red velvet cake, her odd colored eyes popped from the black eye shadowed and eyeliner. She got a look at the dress she slipped on for the first time and gasped at what she saw. The soft dress didn't cling to her like a second skin, but it was still snug around her waist, only loosening a little at her thighs to conceal her weapons without being able to see where they would be strapped to her. It stopped just above her knee, and had an opened back, it also plunged in the front, revealing a good amount of cleavage. She sighed, slipping the first thigh-high stocking on that had lace adorned at the top of it. She scoffed, slipping the other one on and stepping into the expensive black heels. Harley opened the boxes she assumed enclosed jewelry and gasped at what she saw. A pear of pearl earrings was in one box, another held an extravagant pearl necklace and the other encased a gorgeous pearl head piece. Harley placed the clusters of pearls with the few specks of gold laced through it in her sisters curly hair as Hadlynn placed her earrings in and Harley fastened her necklace. Hadlynn quickly took one of the earrings out and rubbed it against her teeth, her eyes going to Harley's as she placed it back into her ear.

"Harley, if you don't take advantage of your baby daddy's money, I will." Hadlynn pulled her dress up, placing her guns and knives in their places in the holster. She looked at the clock, 5:26. "I love you," she hugged Harley and headed downstairs.

"It feels a little strange being out on a date with you after so long, Jason." Lana confessed, sipping from her water. Jason nodded in agreement as a waiter approached them.

"Are we ready to order?" he asked, eying Lana like a hungry wolf.

"No, not quite yet. Give us a minute." Jason spoke politely, although he wanted to punch the guy in the face.

"So, what you been up to lately?" Lana asked him, looking over the menu.

"Work, work and more work. What about you?" he smiled.

"I heard back from Julliard," she spoke and Jason's brows raised.

"What'd they say?" he asked her, knowing how set her heart was on going to Julliard for a music scholarship. If there was one thing she could do, it was play the piano, incredibly well.

"I got in, I start classes this fall." she sips her water and his smile grows.

"Lana, that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't want to be that ex girlfriend who harasses her ex boyfriend. I didn't want to bother you anymore than I had." his face fell at her blunt words, he felt a little guilty.

"Look, I wouldn't have thought that way, alright? I'm very proud of you, Lana." he said softly to her.

"Thank you, I appreciate . . . " she kept speaking but Jason wasn't listening after he glanced to the bar right behind her and saw an incredibly familiar, curvy body and long, black, curly hair. He kept looking, waiting for the woman to turn around.

"Water, please." Hadlynn told the man at the bar. He got her water and she felt a pair of eyes burning into her. She was about to turn in the stool when suddenly a large hand clasped around her arm. She jumped, only to see one of Joker's guys. He was in his late thirties, she tried to remember his name. . . Valen, maybe?

"What's the point of sitting at the bar when all you're going to order is water?" he asked her lowly. She scoffed and looked around.

"Because, Penguin's guys are all prick brutes. Prick brutes lurk wherever the most alcohol is, slip into the empty bar stool, conveniently by the pretty, lonely, half drunken lady - they make her laugh and smile and feel loved or whatever and usually get lucky that night."

"So, you're willingly the bait, knowing damn well you won't get out of here alive." he said lowly to her.

"I'm getting out of here alive,"

"Wanna bet? Because the second they recognize you, Cobblepot's boys are gonna escort you out and put a bullet in your head the second you get outside in the alley."

"That's cute, you think I wouldn't fight back."

"You didn't have that much fight in you last night." He scoffed and she cut her eyes to him, before he knew what happened, his thigh burned like a bitch. Hadlynn pulled the switch blade from his leg and slipped it back under her dress, making sure no one saw. "I swear to god, if Joker didn't have some kind of protection order on you, I'd -"

"Too bad he has that protection order, though, right?" she raised a brow.

"Not really. Doesn't apply to me," he whispered in her ear.

"Of course it does, you work for him." she took another swig of her water. He gripped her thigh under the table and she heard a 'click'.

"I do, but I'm more loyal to Penguin." He chuckled darkly. Then it hit her, he was just one of Penguin's guys pretending to work for Joker. He was the eyes and ears for Penguin. She looked at him, wide eyed and flipped shit.

Jason watched closely as the man spoke something to the woman, and he could see her tense. Suddenly, she banged the mans head against the bar and a gun that was in his hand fell to the floor as she pulled one from under her dress and immediately shot the guy in the head. Screams echoed as people rushed to get out. Jason was frozen in place, confused as hell, his eyes locked with Hadlynn's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, it makes my happy


	4. I Do Love Nothing In The World

**Warning - *Explicit* Language - Subtle (not too descriptive) violence - *Explicit* Sexual innuendo -**

**_ I Do Love Nothing In The World _ **   
_so well as you: is not that strange? - William Shakespeare_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HADLYNN QUINZEL?!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND, GIRL?!" Joker and Jonny tagged teamed her when it came to scolding her as they stepped into the Mansion. They were in complete silence the whole way home, but the second she stepped out of the car, both men started yelling at her. She ignored them, which was a huge mistake. One of them snatched her back, making her yelp. She looked to see Joker, his eyes terrified her. They say the eyes are the window into the soul - this man had no soul, and she could see it in his eyes. His grip was tight on her arm, she knew it'd probably leave bruises. "I was talking to you." he growled through his teeth.

"He tried to kill me." she furrowed her brows, her voice barely a whisper. She was pissed off at such a dumb question. Did they think she juts waltzed in and started shooting?

"We would've gotten out of there alive if you wouldn't have made a damn scene!" He shoved her back and she resisted the urge to slap him.

"So what, I was just supposed to let him fucking shoot me, Joker?"

"Hadlynn," Jonny's voice rung out in a warning.

"Shut the fuck up, Jonn -" her head was snapped to the side, tears of anger flowed down her cheeks at Joker's action. And Jonny didn't even say anything about it. She was just slapped, and her boyfriend didn't even try to defend her.

"You listen to me," Joker grabbed her face in his hands. "Next time you pull something stupid like that, I will kill you." he spoke demonically, anger gripped every word he spoke. She didn't say anything, which angered him further. His hand quickly found her neck and he didn't hesitate to choke her as hard as he possibly could. She didn't say anything, her eyes only widened as she started shaking, her hand found his wrist as she gasped for air - he smiled at the sight.

"Boss?" Jonny asked, wanting him to let Hadlynn go. Her body started giving way, her vision blotting with black and blue. "Boss," Jonny's tone grew more into a demand, but Joker wasn't paying attention, he was focused on choking the stubbornness from the little bitch he had in his grasp. She started struggling less as her body went weak. "Joker!" the man released her and she fell to the floor, choking, rubbing her aching neck as her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"You need to teach her some obedience, or I'll do it myself." Joker hissed to him, glancing one last time at the young girl on the floor.

{ **Flashback** }

"Hady?" Jason furrowed his eyes as Hadlynn breathed heavy. Before she could answer, four men came in shooting, Penguin's guys. In return, more men working for Joker came out of their undercover roles and started shooting back as well. Hadlynn ducked behind the bar, shooting the bartender - who was about to pull out a gun - in the head. She grabbed Valen's gun from under the bar, and the dead bartender's gun as well. She looked to Jason and he looked to Lana, who was still sitting and staring at the scene in front of her. She was in shock. He cursed under his breath, grabbing her as quickly as he could. Someone shot at him, the bullet missing by a few inches and he drug Lana to the floor with him, crawling under their table. He grabbed his phone and called 911. He looked next to them to the closest table and saw a dead woman with her crying son under a table, the boy looked about seven or eight.

When the operator answered, he explained the situation as he watched Hadlynn shoot three more men. One of them got a bit handsy with her, making Jason's anger go through the roof. The man had grabbed her and threw her to the ground, his foot kicked at the bottom of her dress, the fabric inched up almost over her mid thigh. That's when one of Jokers men tossed her a gun as they dealt with two more of their enemies, who were keeping him from shooting the horny bastard enjoying the little show Hadlynn had involuntarily given. She shot the perv in the stomach, he doubled over and she grabbed his arm and slung him down, swiping the butter knife from a table close by. The mans body was only half a foot from the little boys place under the table, and Jason saw Hadlynn straddle the man, and stab him in the chest, both her hands gripping the dull knife. Blood spattered across her features and she looked up to see the little boy, his eyes wide with fear, his body still.

Jason felt disgusted as he saw Hadlynn's lips curve into a smirk. She looked at the boy and placed a finger over her mouth letting out a silent "shh." She dug through the dead mans suit and pulled out two more guns, shooting five bullets in ten seconds. Jason heard five bodies drop after every shot she took.

Eventually, sirens rang through the street.

Hadlynn along with Joker's goons ran, and Jason finally stood in the wake of destruction. Dead bodies littered the place, along with blood and empty bullet casings and shells.

{ **Present** }

Harley stepped out of the shower when she heard screaming and yelling. She knew Joker was angry when she heard the door slam in the bedroom, and heard him slinging things and slamming things in his bed room. She wrapped the towel around her and looked out of the bathroom to see him rummaging through the various liquor bottles, trying to find one strong enough to calm the immense amount of anger that coursed through him. She watched him, wanting to calm him down and make him laugh, but she didn't want him to get angry with her. She calmly cleared her throat, rubbing her arms. He finally found an alcohol he wanted and started drinking from the bottle. No, more like chugging from the bottle.

That was something she wasn't having. He could be angry all he wanted to, he could be drunk all he wanted to, but she was not going to deal with a drunk and angry Joker. She stepped from the bathroom and walked to him, her hands gently took the bottle from the mans hand.

"She. . . " he pointed to the door. "Your sister. . . " he laughed suddenly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is the most stubborn. . . " he couldn't even finish. He took off his suit jacket, unbuttoning the cuffs on his sleeves and rolling them up to his elbow, still laughing. She gently picked up his jacket he just pulled off and frowned at the flecks of blood spattered on it. "Thank your sister for that." he told her, "I honestly don't think there would've been that much blood shed if she didn't start shooting within the first five minutes of fucking being in there!" he raised his voice and Harleen frowned. "Not upset about the blood, she was just so careless with it. They wouldn't have known we were even there if she didn't start shooting." She placed the suit on a chair, making a mental note to get the blood stains out. She sighed as Joker rested his elbows on his knees and looked down, his fingers tangled in his hair as he spoke angry words under his breath. She stepped to him, her hand resting on one of his. He flinched at her touch, but soon didn't care. "I was so close, Harley." he looked up to her. "So fucking close. I lost two fucking grand tonight! Money that bird stole from me, money that wasn't even mine to begin with! I was so close to getting that damn money back and then your sister fucked it up!" The tension was rolling off of him and Harley became anxious, she didn't like him angry, even if it weren't at her - it scared her. She wanted him to get rid of his tension and loosen up, but she absolutely was not having sex tonight. She was way too tired, and something told her that he'd put her in the hospital if they fucked right now. An idea popped into her head and she grinned. She grabbed one of his hands gently and stepped back, tugging at him. "What is it?" he growled. She smiled a little more.

"I want to do somethin' for ya." she answered. He sighed, angry.

"Not. Tonight. I am not in the fucking mood to -"

"Me neither!" she jumped a little. "It's somethin' else." she pulled at his hand again and he rolled his eyes, getting up. He hadn't noticed she was only in a towel until now and he smiled at her a little. She was so cute. She started unbuttoning his shirt and he grabbed her wrists.

"No funny business, Harls." he reminded her and she gave a firm single nod.

"Sir, yes, sir." she spoke in a serious tone, but her smile came back as soon as she spoke. He couldn't help but chuckle and she glowed under his approval. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, her hands slowly made their way over his biceps and down his muscular arms, admiring every tattoo and scar that was on his skin. "Alright, this is gonna sound weird, but I promise you'll like it. Lay on your stomach." she nodded to the bed. He looked a little startled at her words and she sighed. "Please, I promise it'll be worth it." she added sweetly. She smiled, her lips pulled together. He hated her. He hated that her smile would make him do anything she wanted. He sighed and got on the bed, laying on his stomach. Harley grinned, dropping her towel and grabbing one of her flannel pajama shirts, only buttoning a few buttons. She didn't worry with underwear, she hated wearing them when she was just going to bed. She smiled to herself, hoping that what she was about to do would calm her boyfriend. She hated seeing him so angry and upset. She got on the bed and cautiously straddled Joker's lower back. He tensed even more, feeling the warmth from her heat and inner thighs on his bare skin, but at the same time felt a little bit relaxed. Harley slowly ran her hands up his back as he propped himself up on his elbows. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blades, finally adding pressure from her hands to his shoulders, kneading and rubbing at his tense muscles. A groan left his lips and she giggled, feeling his muscles loosen a little bit. She kept massaging him, her hands felt like heaven pressing and rubbing up and down his back and shoulders. She would occasionally kiss his neck or ask about certain tattoos that adorned his back. Finally, by a miracle, the blonde managed to dissolve his anger, and he was just tired. She yawned, finally getting off of him, getting in front of him, laying on her stomach, resting her chin on her hands. "You okay now?" she asked her fingers brushing his hair back. He slowly looked up at her and smiled wolfishly.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," he told her and she giggled again, leaning forward and pressing a chaste to his lips.

"I'm sleepy," she spoke softly and she nodded.

"Me too, Kiddo." he got up, pulling his pants off as she pulled the covers back. She glanced at the clock. 10:00 p.m.

Hadlynn didn't reply to Jonny as he went on and on about how she should be more careful next time, Joker wouldn't just slap her, he'd kill her. She just lied in his bed, pulling the covers up to her neck and turning over to where her back face him, quiet tears streamed down her face as her face throbbed from where Joker hit her. She felt the bed dip under his weight, and he stopped speaking for a few seconds, she figured he was looking at her.

"Hady?" he asked, knowing good and well she wasn't listening to him. She gently wiped her tears, careful to make sure he didn't see her cry. She turned her head and looked at him.

"He hit me." She spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving his. His brows furrowed and he thought for a moment. "He hit me, and you let him." she repeated, tears fells as she realized he didn't know what she was talking about until a few seconds of thought. He sighed when he realized what she was referring to.

"Hadlynn -"

"No, it's fine. I mean, some guy starts slapping and choking your girlfriend and all you do is watch. It's perfectly okay." she rolled back over angrily.

"Hady -" he stopped talking when she reached over and cut the lamp off, turning the room dark. He turned his lamp on and snatched the covers back, making her gasp as the cold air hit her bare legs. She snapped up and narrowed her eyes at him - snatching the covers back over her and laying down. "Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel, stop being childish." he pulled the covers back again. This time, she snapped up, her hand coming back to hit him. He just grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. She fell onto him, her body straddled his as he lied with his back against the head board. After a moment, she stopped struggling and just stared at him. He was angry, but at the same time, extremely turned on. But, how could he not be?

Hadlynn's breasts rose and fell with every deep, angry breath she took, her eyes lit like a fire, her body shook slightly. He swore she could've killed him in that moment if she really wanted to.

"He was angry, Hadlynn. Joker doesn't like losing, especially not to Penguin." he explained to her.

"That doesn't give him a reason to hit me, Jonny! And you, my boyfriend, didn't even try to stop him, or say anything to him about it!"

"What am I gonna say, Hady? 'Don't fuckin' do that again or else'? Or else, what? I can't do anything to him. I'll have a target on my back for the rest of my life. Plus, I don't have the desire to hurt him! We're on good terms, I'm not letting some stubborn little eighteen year old ruin it!"

She couldn't believe the words that were flowing from the mans mouth.

"Would you hurt him if he tried to kill me?" she asked, her tone was a whisper. "Well," she wretched from his grip, getting out of the bed and searching the room for her pants.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jonny groaned and she looked at him.

"My apartment." she got her shoes on and headed to the door.

"I'm coming with you," he got up.

"No, you aren't." she snapped to him. He raised a brow and scoffed.

"Like you can stop me." he pulled on his pants and started buttoning his shirt.

"Oh, I can." she grabbed her gun from the night stand and shot the door knob. The inside handle broke off onto the floor.

"Don't you fucking dare close that fucking door, Hadlynn." he growled. She smiled and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm taking one of his cars!" she added, running down the steps as fast as she could. Jonny had showed her the garage of the estate earlier in the month and she almost fainted when she lay eyes on the mad mans cars. He definitely was giving Bruce Wayne a run for his money - almost living an equally lavish lifestyle as him. Except Bruce inherited his wealth, Joker earned his wealth by playing nice with some of the biggest movers and shakers the cartel had ever known. It was difficult to imagine what he might've been like before he fell at ACE Chemical Plant. Honestly, falling into chemicals should kill you, shouldn't it? She figured he was just that stubborn to stay alive and give hell back to the very world that had no problem raining hell down on him.

She had to make sure the car she chose had nothing that screamed "I'M JOKER'S CAR" on it like the "HAHAHA" on his other one. She finally found a key hidden behind one of the shelves. When she clicked the unlock button, she followed where the little 'click' noise was. Her mouth opened and an eyebrow raised as she came face to face with a white, 2014 Corvet Stingray.

"I never thought I'd ever say this," she spoke to herself. "But I'm suddenly feeling blessed to know The Joker." she breathed, giggling giddily, opening the door and sitting, taking a moment to appreciate the interior. She let out another laugh, lifting one of the garages doors. She cranked the car and chuckled, shutting the door. She backed up carefully, trying to be as quiet as she could be. She got back out quickly, shutting the garage's door back and rushing to the car. "I'm gonna die when I get back," she exhaled, saying flatly. "Oh, well." she shrugged and hit the gas pedal, speeding out of his driveway.

"Jason!" Lana threw back her head as she came around him, her nails biting at his skin. He quickly finished as well and got off of her, standing to go to the bathroom.

They had gotten back from GCPD after being questioned, Jason didn't tell them anything about Hadlynn. It was something he planned on dealing with personally. Lana eventually snapped out of her shock, and it was like nothing happened. They got back to Jason's house and the second they were alone in his room, they jumped each others bones. Jason had to admit he felt a bit guilty. All he needed was to speak with Hadlynn, to find out what the hell happened to her. The Hady he knew didn't do what that bullet shooting, sexed up, vixen that worked for Joker now did. He felt disgusted by her actions, he always wanted to come clean to her and tell her how he felt, now he wouldn't be surprised if she laughed in his face and fucked someone else in front of him. He had just gotten washed up when he heard the door bell ring. He sighed, stepping out of the bathroom to see Lana was already fast asleep. He smiled, covering her naked form up and walking downstairs. When he opened the door, a wave of both cold and heat ran through him.

"I can explain." Hadlynn spoke softly. He stood with his mouth open, seeing the Quinzel completely different than how she looked before. She was bare of any makeup, her hair was a bit frizzy and by the looks of it, purple and blue bruises ran up and down her throat.

"Hadlynn -" He was about to yell at her to get the fuck off his property, but she stopped him, grabbing his hand in hers.

"Jason, please, I can explain." she begged him.

"There's nothing to explain. You work for him." he hissed, snatching from her, which only made it worse. She just grabbed his muscular forearm in her soft hands, her nails lightly grazing his skin.

"Jason, please, I'm so sorry, just please let me come in." she spoke softly, desperate almost - she was hoping that Jason was buying in to it because none of it was sincere. She felt as he shook with anger, he just wanted to hit her, truthfully, but he never would.

"Leave." he spoke lowly in a growl. She knew his will power was giving in so she just kept pushing the envelope. Her hand slowly ran up his forearm to his bicep, up to his collar bone and down his chest as she moved a little closer to him.

"Please let me in, I cant stay in that damned place another second." she whispered to him, tears springing to her eyes, feeling every muscle tense under her touch as her nails grazed down his abs.

He wanted to refuse her, but she was now crying, begging him not to make her go back to wherever she came from. He sighed and looked back down at her, seeing the bruises on her neck clearly. He placed his hand over hers that rested at his abdomen.

"C'mon." He pulled her back into the house and when the door was shut, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, choking out a sob. He felt a tinge of guilt as he hugged her back, her body shaking as she sobbed in his arms.

Her head now ached from having to force herself to cry, but it was worth it. She felt herself smiling over Jason's shoulder, he had given into her manipulation.

{ **Dream** }

Harley felt a tear run down her face as she stepped through the empty mental institute. She hissed quietly, looking down to see shattered glass all over the floor in patches and she was barefoot. She avoided all the glass she could and made her way though the empty building. Each step she took, she felt her body growing hotter. She heard various shrieks and screams echo off the walls, she felt eyes on her, although she couldn't see from all the embers and soot clouding throughout the place. Various things started shifting, she swore she saw things coming out of the walls, all she needed was him. She walked faster, trying to find Joker's cell, she needed to see him. She couldn't tell if she were getting closer or not, but the heat she felt thoughout her body was becoming unbearable. She started sweating and eventually was wondering the halls naked because she stripped from her cloths to stay cold. It felt like the hallway she was walking on never ended, that's when she heard it. His laugh. She perked up a bit at the sound and started walking to where it was coming from. Her body started schorching and she winced, feeling as if she were going to pass out. The closer she got, the hotter her skin got - some of it even sizzled. She yelped as the burning intensified, but the sound of his laugh was enough to get her through it. She just needed him. Her skin started melt, but she couldn't care less as she saw his silhouette. Her bones now started burning as her skin sizzled and cracked away, boiling blood running out of her. She reached out and touched him, and the hand she touched him with started to burn with fire, the flame making its way up her arm. He stepped to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and she grimaced as where his arm was on her skin caught fire as well. She didn't know why she didn't tell him to stop, why was she burning alive just to be touched by him? To be near him, really?

Suddenly, the fire stopped. The smoke cleared, and nothing but cool winter air filled the empty building. The abandoned room they were now in was only being lit up by the moon. Joker stepped back, grabbing her hand. He led her to the opened window, curtains flowed as the wind blew gently. He stopped walking when she was standing right at the window. She furrowed her brows, looking down to see a far down drop. She looked back to him and he smiled, his sliver teeth glinting in the moon.

"You'd do anything for me, right?" he asked soothingly running a hand down her spine.

"Y-Yes." she breathed, that's when she caught her own reflection in the window. She was herself, Doctor Harleen Quinzel, not Joker's Harley Quinn, but yet she was saying those words to him.

"Jump." he said softly. She furrowed her brows and looked down again.

Out the window?

"It won't hurt, I promise you won't feel a thing." he assured her, pushing her long wavey blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Do you trust me?" his voice was calm, the question brought back memories.

"Yes," she whispered quietly.

"Prove it." he replied in the same tone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting her body fall.

"Harley!" now she was laying down with Joker standing over her holding ECT shockers, a bright light over head.

{ **Reality** }

"Harley!" She gasped awake, suddenly cold as hell. She looked up and saw stars in the night sky, also the edge of the roof of Joker's mansion. She suddenly gasped, too terrified to scream. Joker had her hand as she dangled from his bed room window. Well, he was hanging out of the window, reaching as far as he could. She knew if he were 0.03 seconds late grabbing her hand she would've fallen to her death. "Are you just gonna stare at me or do you actually want to fall to your death because your hand is starting to sweat and it's slipping!" Joker barked. She felt terrified as she looked down, but quickly reached her other hand up. He extended his other hand as well, grabbing her wrist. He used every bit of muscle he had to pull her up to safety, and when she was back on the window sill, he picked her up and hugged her, he caught her hand the second she fell, and he was glad he woke up in time.

She just shook her head at his question, choking out a sob. She started crying immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far and thank you for reading


End file.
